Forbidden
by Brooke'leigh
Summary: 2 immortals meet, but both think the other is human. when they find out the truth they are forbidden to ever see eachother! Or are they? :D
1. Chapter 1

**Together forever!**

**Hey guys, it's me again. Sorry I haven't written a new story in a while, it's been really busy with school and all, but now it's the 6 weeks! Woohoo! So now I can post new stories quicker! This one may take a while, since it's gonna be a multi chapter fanfic. Kay, so in this story, an angel named Hinata and a Demon name Kiba meet, but what happens when they find out what the other one is? Dun duun duuuuunn! Hehe, okay so enough of that, LETS GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 1: meeting new people.

_Dear diary, today I met a wonderful boy nameKiba! He isn't like me or father though, he's more, um, rough shall I say? Whereas me and farther are a much posher bunch. Well anyway, we have become quite good friends. We will be seeing a lot more of each other too. And he is also quite the charmer._

_Yours sincerely, Hinata._

"Well, that should do it." Hinata said aloud with a sigh. "Hmmm... Today was quite fun, if I do say so myself."

**FLASHBACK:**

"What a fabulous day!" Hinata said whilst walking through the park, when SPLAT! A football had landed in the puddle right next to her, and splashed mud all over her light pink dress. "Oh dear, this dress is new too! What am I to do? I can't just go home looking like this! Ugh! This is absolutely disgusting!" She shrieked, looking at her dress she felt a presence, immediately she looked around, only to see a boy, not much older than her, covered in mud pick up the football. "Oii! Kiba! Chuck it 'ere! I need to go home!" Shouted the boy that was playing footy with him, he was also the boy that kicked the ball that splashed Hinata. "Kay!" The boy now known as Aaron threw the ball to the other guy. He looked at Hinata then down at her dress. "Oh shit! I'm so sorry about your dress; I shoulda stopped the ball before it went towards the puddle, Naruto just has pretty bad aim, sor-" Kiba was about to apologise again but Hinata interrupted him before he could finish. "I couldn't care less about 'Naruto's' aim. YOU should of caught it! This is a one of a kind dress, and how DARE you use that disgraceful language in front of me!" Hinata continued to rant at him, while he just gave her a look of amusement. "Well, well, well, I didn't know little miss 'princess' was in the park, I'm sorry, posh totty." Kiba shot back, although he muttered the last part, but Hinata still heard it. "Excuse me! 'little miss princess' 'posh totty'? You need to learn some manners! So disgraceful! And correction, I am NOT a princess, I am a normal girl!" Hinata all but yelled at Kiba. Kiba just laughed; in fact he laughed so loudly a few people turned to look at what was going on. "Normal? Yeah right princess. Don't make me laugh." Kiba said arrogantly. Hinata looked at him astonished! "I am too normal! I can prove it!" She stated. Kiba laughed aloud again, but this time not as loud. "Is that a bet princess? Well if so, lets meet here every day for the next week, and do what normal teenagers do, starting today, is that a deal?" Kiba proposed. "Hmmm?" Hinata thought for a while if she should trust him. "Well, if I prove to you I'm a normal girl, what's in it for me?" Hinata asked him. It took Kiba a while to think about it. "Well... if you win, I'll leave you alone for the rest of your life, but, if you prove not to be normal... Well, you have to go on a date with me. Fair?" Kiba asked. "Fair, but can we start tomorrow? I'm busy today." Hinata asked while shaking hands with Kiba. "Um, okay?" Aaron said. "See ya tomorrow, princess." Kiba winked and started to walk away. "Bye, and the name is Hinata not 'princess!" Hinata yelled walking away. "Oh yeah! I'm Kiba by the way!" Kiba loudly yelled, so Hinata could hear. _I know, I heard Naruto say it, dumbass, Hehe, I like cursing, it makes me feel bad._ Hinata thought to herself.

**END FLASHBACK**

_So tomorrow the bet starts._ Hinata thought. "Well, I better get some sleep. I have got a long day tomorrow." With that, Hinata fell asleep with thoughts of the next day.

**DONE! :D So please review and tell me what you thought of the first chapter. GIVE ME IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPPY PLEASE! Oh, and if ya wanted to see my last story I deleted my last story coz I didn't like it.**

**Love Brooke xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. sorry

**DEAR ALL READERS! I WILL NOT BE FINISHING THIS STORY, SO THEREFORE, IF YOU WANT TO FINISH IT FEEL FREE TO ASK ME VIA PERSONAL MESSAGE! THANK YOU. X**


End file.
